Rachel Stanley
Rachel Stanley is Castor of YOMI, Diego Carlo's disciple, and older twin sister of Ethan. She makes up the other half of Team Gemini alongside her brother and participates in the D of D tournament. Personality Rachel has a very flamboyant personality, always wanting to be the center of attention, which she often achieves. Ethan said that as long as she has attention she does not care what happen's to the world. She is also a very aggressive person and the more dominant of Team Gemini, often seen yelling, punching, and kicking her brother, and he, in turn seems very meek in front of her presence, despite their great difference in size. Rachel seems to enjoy battle due to the attention it gets her, but is easily riled when an opponent grabs her attention, forcing her to beat the opponent in a very aggressive way. However, she usually holds back so as to create a more "spectacular" show. She also follows her master's rule to fight only when there is an audience. Rachel also seems to have a penchant for humiliating other female fighters during a fight, as seen with the fight against Renka, where she subjected the girl in perverse submissions She displays her ability to manipulate and control the emotions of the crowd several times, an ability often exercised as she is always eager to be the center of attention. Frequently used in this is the element of surprise, where she pretends to be beaten and launches attacks back at her opponent, thus getting the most attention she can. However, Rachel has shown some level of compassion towards others, such as when Mui was kidnapped by Jenazad, she took pity on Kenichi and decided to help him and his freinds locate him due to the Shinpaku Aliance saving her from him before. Also, her time with Kenichi and his friends seems to have helped her mellow out somewhat, as she doesn't seem to be as aggressive as she used to (though this may be due to her master being locked up and is still oppsessed with finding him). Appearance Rachel is a young fairly tall girl with long wavy blond hair down to her back and a very well-endowed figure and large breasts. She usually wears her school uniform (that she modifies to be more revealing to show off her figure). Rachel also wears her wrestling outfit for fighting and tends to wear revealing outfits for attention. Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc Rachel was first seen with her face was hidden, meeting Sho to discuss the progress of taking down dojos. She makes a full appearance when she discusses Kenichi defeat Radin with the other 7 Yomi members (Kajima Satomi wasn't introduced) . Rachel meets Kenichi coincidentially and unknowingly at an underground fighting arena, where she managed to win 14 extremely difficult matches but stopped when Kenichi started to fight and receive more attention than she did. She tried to fight Kenichi in a match and started to chase after him when he was pulled away by Apachai and Sakaki, but was stopped by Ethan, who showed her a picture of Kenichi. She later mention s that she and her brother are diamonds and that Kenichi was a priceless masterpiece made of clay that they will crush. Rachel enters the DofD tournament with her brother as part of Team Gemini. During her time to fight, she makes an out-of-the-ordinary appearence with Mexicn dancers and Mexican clothing. She first fought Dou Koukyoku, a practicioner of Nan Quan, who attacks first and quickly makes everyone believe she had the upper hand. However, this was all an act devised by Rachel, who wasn't in the ring and managed to put a flower on Dou's ear. Upon entering, Rachel quickly gained the upper hand and even taunted Dou for refusing her female characteristics, going as far as to tear her opponent's clothes to show her breasts. This backfires on her as she quickly loses the center of attention, though she quickly takes out Dou and "accidentally" undoes her outfit to get attention. She is almost ambushed by Dou's teammate Kin but was saved by her brother. Rachel rages at her brother, having originally planned to pretend to get beaten and then have Ethan enter the ring and quickly take out Kin. Rachel's next opponent is not shown but meets Tsutomu Tanaka, Team Gemini's next opponent, who proclaims his revenge against Ogata, and leaves because of Ogata's absence in the tournament. Rachel tried to pursue him, but is unable to see him as he disappears around the corner. At the semifinals, Rachel and Ethan were both surprised to see Sho in the tournament. After witnessing Sho take out the Bufu team, Rachel is ordered to forfeit so that Sho could battle Kenichi. She refused and even tried to challenge Sho but is interrupted by the invasion of the island and the lack of an audience and her master's orders prompt her to retreat. Yomi In School Rachel was one of the first four YOMI members to transfer to Kenichi's school for the new semester and quickly maks an announcement upon taking the microphone. In chapter 269, she joined the gymnastic club with Miu, quickly gaining popularity in school and on one occasion. When Kenichi saw Boris she then snuck up behind him, Kenichi then noticed some one behind him, he then quickly got in a fighting stance, extending his palm forward, Mistakingly groping Rachels breast, She then reacting by playfully saying he was a pervert. She then claimed to have taken a liking to Kenichi and kissing him on the cheek to make Miu jealous. During the school festival, Rachel was on the red team and was tempted by Chihiro Takashima to team up with her and embarrass Miu by pulling down her shorts. Her thirst for attention gets the better of her, however, causing her to throw and strangle her senpai, stating that Miu would be getting more attention if she did that. She joins the cheerleading squad and participates in other sports events but does everything to get attention instead of trying to win, such as leaping across the equipment and landing on the bar in the pole vault. Camping Arc Upon Kenichi's return to school after being beaten by Tirawit, Rachel is one of the classmates who participated in the camping trip. At the beach, she wears a different and very revealing swimsuit to show off her figure, to the point when other girls started to wonder if she was human. During the assassination of Ryozanpaku's disciples ordered by Alexander Gaider, Rachel, followed by Ethan, attacks the soldiers under her own claim of listening to nobody but her master. With the threat finished, she resumes her school life, with Kensei advising her on methods to grab attention, such as jumping over a pole so that her breasts would bounce or going under it. Stanley Sibling Arc Despite Chikage being chosen to fight Kenichi, Rachel and her master made secret plans to fight him and a master of his choosing, threatening them with a bomb to blow up their ship if anybody other than the master comes. She was surprised to see Renka show up instead. She took on a variety of opponents including a trident user before her tag team match, frequently utilizing the element of surprise to get her attention at the utmost, and quickly forms a rivalry with Renka for getting attention during the tag team match. At first she just watches as the masters are unable to injure each other in the ring, but then decides to fight Renka outside of the ring, quickly drawing attention away from the masters' fight. She managed to do a pile driver and knock Renka down head first but was surprised at how fast she recovered uninjured. While fighting Renka, she subjected the kung-fu practitioner into a number of submission and grappling moves that gaave Renka a hard time, but got parts of her body exposed, shocking her slightly, but discovered that this perverted revelation was Kensei's weakness and decided to tear Renka's clothes to give her master an opening, but backfires, as Kensei doesn't have the same reaction toward his own daughter. Realizing her master's seriousness and the removal of his Laughing Mask to unleash his Angry Mask, Rachel tried to keep the targets on the boat so that he could kill them while fighting Kensei. Rachel's battle with Renka was ultimately left undecided as she abandoned the fight on her master's command to point the camera at him while the masters' battle approached its climax, taking a few heavy hits from Renka in the process. She witnesses her master's loss and the revelation of his third Naked Mask. She attempts to attack Mikumo Kushinada, but is knocked unconcious and captured. A detained Rachel faced the probability of mysteriously 'disappearing' as with many late YOMI members who had lost their usefulness. Attempting to escape, she was stopped by Kajima, who tells her that she has nothing to worry about as she was under the One Shadow's protection. Rachel undergoes many tests on her performance, many of them similar to Sho Kano's. The disciple-less masters consider taking her as their own disciple as it would be a waste of potential to dispose of her, especially Silcardo Jenazad, who commented that the 'green' (referring to her signature color, not lack of expertise) of Lucha Libre was still strong in her, but said that it was possible to just pull the 'green' out. After Kenichi defeats Ethan and Silcardo reverts his interest to fighting Sakaki, Rachel is the only exchange student still left at the school, and demonstrates her knack for rock music in a show, her ability of which is said by Siegfried to be raw, but with a lot of power, concurring with her Lucha Libre skills. She is also Kenichi's connection to Yomi, and initially claims that Hermit isn't one of Yomi, as she was still used to the presence of Chou Enshin. During the school festival, she wears the traditional Japanese outfit of a loincloth, shirt, and headband to play the large drum and getting a lot of attention. She tells Kenichi at this time that Yomi changed recently and that Hermit became a new member of Yomi. Miu Rescue Arc After hearing that Miu had been kidnapped by Silcardo, she decided to help the Shinpaku Alliance find her. She thought she would repay them after Sakaki rescued her and she could find out where her master is. She later helps Shinpaku Alliance and informs them of the location Mui may be found at and all inform Kenichi of the location. Abilities Like her master, Rachel speciallizes in Lucha Libre. She is very adept in it and can take on grown men and several opponents on her own and easily win all the while showing off to the crowd and not even fighting them seriously. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Rachel is very strong despite her femanine appearance shows for. She's able to take down grown men with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Rachel is very fast, capable of keeping Renka on the defense for some time during their fight and even lock her in a head lock till Renka was able to break free. *'Enhanced Manuverablity: '''Like Diego, Rachel is very adept to manuvering her body in and out the ring. Just like in her gymnastics class at school, she is able to break out of any hold anyone has on her with little difficulty and keep her opponents on the defense, which makes her a difficult opponent. Battle Log Present Battles vs 12 Dojo's (won) vs Underground fighters 14 match's (won) vs Renka Ma (undecided) Team Battles with Ethan vs wrestlers (won) with Ethan vs every opponent in the D of D Tournament (won) with Ethan vs russian soldiers (won) Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Female Category:Disciple Category:Satsujinken Category:Stanley Family